The invention concerns downloading computer programs, or data, to a microprocessor-controlled device, via a satellite link.
Many commercial electronic systems are controlled by a microprocessor which runs programs which are stored in non-volatile memory. One example is found in inventory control systems, which communicate with cash registers in a retail establishment.
Sometimes it is desired to change a program which runs on the microprocessor, as when a bug has been found or a new version becomes available. This change in program often requires physical removal of the individual integrated circuits in which the program is stored, and replacement by other integrated circuits which contain the new program.
Such removal-and-replacement disrupts the parties who rely on the systems for their business operations: the systems are rendered inoperative during the removal-and-replacement. In addition, the removal-and-replacement, in general, should be performed by trained technicians, who are not inexpensive to hire.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved approach to modifying programs and data contained in microprocessor-controlled equipment.
In one form of the invention, a paging service broadcasts machine code to selected pagers, which store the code, and make it available to nearby microprocessors.